一緒に永遠
by Koto Miharu
Summary: Yashamaru jámas antes habia siquiera pensado en la tristeza que conlleva una guerra, más una muchacha hace que por primera vez sienta dos sentimientos: Miedo y, amor" Oneshot. Yashamaru&Hotarubi. Editado.


**-Titulo Original: "**_Juntos Para Siempre**"**_

**-Pareja: **Yashamaru/Hotarubi.

**-Advertecia: **Spoilers del capitulo seis del Anime en el final del fic, lo demás pasó antes de aquel evento, dos semanas antes de que Yashamaru peleara contra Shougen.

**-Disclaimers: **Ni la trama, ni los personajes son de mi pertenencia, todo pertenece a Segawa Masaki.

.

.

.

* * *

Aunque Yashamaru fuera del clan Iga no les guardaba rencor a los de Kouga, al contrario que su pueblo y demás compañeros. Al él le daba igual, antes de conocerla a _ella _era una persona muy arrogante (reconocía) y solo le gustaba pelear y probar que tan fuerte se había vuelto y como serian sus rivales; el pensamiento a menudo lo emocionaba y por eso no le importaba que hubieran guerras entre Kouga e Iga.

Hasta que la conoció a ella, _Hotarubi;_ y luego de aquello su vida dio un vuelco tremendo, él, que anteriormente nunca se había preocupado por alguien que no fuera él mismo, no podía dejar de preocuparse por Hotarubi, pues para su sorpresa resultó ser una de los diez ninjas más capacitados de Iga. Hotarubi era de apariencia delicada (no tanto como Oboro-sama) pero a la vez tenía una fuerza y vitalidad envidiables para las féminas del clan.

Aun así, Hotarubi era una mujer muy ruda y de gran frialdad (aun se preguntaba como hacia para llevar aquel reptil entre sus ropas) cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, pero fuera de aquello Hotarubi era distante, si; no lo negaba pero…Ella en verdad como toda mujer tenia su propia delicadeza, la que muchas veces mostraba en su presencia, pese a que la guerrera no se diera cuenta o fuera consciente. La admiró al principio pero conforme pasó el tiempo su admiración se volvió mucho más profunda, hasta albergar sentimientos verdaderos por la joven de hermosa cabellera negra.

—Hotarubi, dime algo… ¿Por qué te volviste ninja?—Preguntó Yashamaru un día de aquellos cuando ambos salían a pasear y luego se acostaban en un hermoso árbol de cerezos, los favoritos de ella y que ocasionalmente se daban en esa estación del año. En verdad quería saber que había impulsado a la muchacha de convertirse en un ninja, un ser que como algo cotidiano podía morir en cualquier momento.

—No tengo que tener un motivo, Yashamaru-dono—musitó la chica con su alegre pero a la vez seca voz; el de largos cabellos se le quedo mirando un tanto extrañado, definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba de la joven. Hotarubi al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de él se dispuso a explicarle mejor.

—Simplemente no tengo un odio particular por los Kouga como otros, pero la verdad…Desde que era una niña quise ser un ninja, quiero servir al pueblo que me vio nacer y me cuidó por estos años en Tsubagakure.

La chica lo decía con una mirada fija en Yashamaru para después, reparar en el complicado pensamiento que había expresado—Lo lamento, Yashamaru-dono—se disculpó mientras un ligero matiz rosa apareció en sus pálidas mejillas—Seguramente no entiende mis extraños mo-…

Yashamaru entonces con delicadeza acarició sus suaves mejillas, aun sonrojadas mientras hablabla con su suave voz y la miraba fijamente, casi con una ternura inusitada que jamás nadie le había visto mostrar por otra persona.

—No tienes porque disculparte Hotarubi—habló el joven y casi la reprendió suavemente mientras un ligero carmín aparecía en sus propias mejillas, estaban tan cerca, _muy _cerca…Sus cuerpos se rozaban contra la tela del kimono de ella y el uniforme de Yashamaru, mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo deseado de la joven en un ritmo lento y torturante.

—Y-yashamaru-dono…

Una pequeña serpiente de un blanquecino color pasó cerca y clavó la vista justamente donde se encontraba su ama y aquel tipo que desde hace mucho su ama empezó a sentir más que la propia amistad. Yashamaru escuchó el débil siseo de la serpiente mientras sus ojos pasaban de los carmín de la "mascota amaestrada" de Hotarubi a la de la misma, quien había cerrado sus ojos. Se decidió a hacer lo que desde hace mucho había intentado (sin éxito) pero nunca se había llevado a cabo. La serpiente al ver su determinación se alejó arrastrándose dejando sola a la pareja; después de todo, quizá solo por esta vez la dejaría pasar.

Un ligero roce entre dos cuerpos había comenzado, Yashamaru la besaba con suavidad y dulzura, casi como si ella se fuera a partir en dos de un momento a otro. El beso era inocente y casto; en el se transmitían todos los sentimientos guardados que no se habían dicho antes y que, se alegraban de que lo hubiesen hecho. Las manos de ambos vagaban con pereza, la de Yashamaru deteniéndose en su pequeña cintura mientras las de Hotarubi ascendían al cuello de su amado.

Se separaron con ligereza pero no definitivamente, sus narices se rozaban graciosamente a la vez que una sonrisa algo burlona se reflejaba en la cara de Yashamaru (junto con un par de risitas) y Hotarubi, inflaba las mejillas mientras fingía divertidamente indignación.

—Yashamaru-dono, ¡que insensible es de su parte! Justamente en un momento como este, se burla de mí—respondió fingidamente con decepción, girando el rostro hacia otro lado.

—No es eso, Hotarubi—aclaró Yashamaru mientras una sonrisa amistosa pasaba por su cara

—La verdad…Estoy feliz. ¿Sabes? Antes pensaba que la guerra era divertida, más cuando te conocí a ti tengo miedo, miedo de que te lastimen, no quiero que te pase nada y ahora, tampoco quiero morir. Solo quiero quedarme junto a ti—Se sinceró el chico, jamás había sido especialmente bueno con estas cosas pero estaba seguro de que lo que le decía a la joven era cierto, no importaba que tan cursi pudiera sonar, lo único que le importaba era que Hotarubi correspondía sus sentimientos, estaba dichoso.

—Entonces quedémonos juntos, Yashamaru-dono—Se dispuso a decir Hotarubi, clavando sus ojos fijamente sobre los de él. Un asentimiento y otro beso fue un tipo de respuesta a la afirmación hecha por ella. Ellos esperarían una nueva era, una de paz y que aquellas batallas tan crueles, acabaran.

&&&

Había sido elegido para ir a Sunpu junto con la anciana, como un representante de Iga (según la anciana Ogen-sama, también irían algunos de Kouga allí), Hotarubi fue la primera en enterarse mientras lo despedía con una sonrisa, él le correspondió y se fue hacia allá, sin saber que el destino con mucha gente, no era muy benévolo.

Hotarubi espero, en las más fuertes lloviznas espero desde que el salió de su campo de visión a que el ninja regresara, aun cuando los demás no tuvieran esperanza, ella la conservaría aunque supiera, que seguramente Yashamaru Iga no volvería de Sunpu, ni regresaría ni se encontraría con ella; creyó ver una visión, por un breve momento había visto a Yashamaru junto a ella, mientras sus manos se tocaban y la ilusión desaparecía. Los lamentos se escuchaban por todo el clan de Iga Tsubagakure y una lágrima, mezclada con las gotas de lluvia que caian del cielo, se desparramó en el suelo.

—Yashamaru-dono…

**Owari**

* * *

.

.

.

**Notas: **No podía evitarlo :3 Acabo de ver Basilisk y en verdad adore el YashaHota x333 ;_; es una lastima lo que pasó.


End file.
